MI QUERIDO HERMANO
by ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS
Summary: REFLEXIONES DE LOS GEMELOS DORADOS CON RESPECTO A SU RELACIÓN DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES -ONE SHOT- ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO DEJEN COMENTARIOS
1. Saga

**Hola a todos pues por aquí les dejo este One Shot que la verdad no sé de donde salió ^_^ hace tiempo que quería escribir algo acerca de los gemelos *¬* y pues este fic lo hago desde el punto de vista de Saga. Espero y sea de su agrado y por fis que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión al respecto, realmente sus reviews ayudan a la inspiración de uno, por lo menos en mi caso así es.**

**Con respecto a HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi trataré de terminarlo lo antes posible esta semana ando presentando parciales en la universidad y pues eso si que absorbe tiempo T_T**

**Sin más que decir espero sus reviewsitos y los dejo con mi segundo fic ^_^.**

**Disclaimer.- Por cierto los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**MI QUERIDO HERMANO (POV Saga).**

Es increíble pensar que después de la batalla contra Hades, Emperador del Inframundo, los Dioses Olímpicos nos hayan dado nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir por petición de nuestra venerada Diosa Athena. A pesar de que nos rebelamos contra los Dioses, estos por fin comprendieron nuestra causa, los humanos pueden llegar a ser crueles, pero, cuando en ellos existe ese sentimiento tan maravilloso llamado amor no hay ser que se le compare. Existen muchas clases de amor, y este, en todos sus sentidos, nos hace mejores personas.

Ahora en el Santuario se respira un ambiente de paz, como hace mucho que no se sentía, es una sensación verdaderamente agradable, incluso Athena decidió abolir la Ley de las Máscaras en las Amazonas, ya que estas no merecen recibir ese trato después de todo el esfuerzo que han hecho a lo largo de las batallas.

Aquellos valerosos Santos de Bronce, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, se han vuelto una leyenda andante en el Santuario, todos saben acerca de las innumerables hazañas que han logrado, rescatando en más de una ocasión a nuestra Diosa, han pasado por tanto siendo tan jóvenes, a veces pienso que ese era el deber de Élite de Santos Dorados por ser considerados los más poderosos, pero ellos nos han enseñado que la fe y la esperanza es de donde sacan la fuerza y el valor para seguir adelante, y eso, es algo que ellos tienen en mayor cantidad que nosotros los Santos Dorados.

Mientras tanto, Mu, en la primera casa del zodiaco, sigue entrenando a su pequeño discípulo, que pronto podrá aspirar, según veo en sus capacidades, a una Armadura de Plata todavía es muy joven para sustituir a su maestro. Realmente, quien conociera a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita desde hace mucho tiempo, no sería capaz de reconocerlos ahora, al parecer después de que todos muriéramos frente al Muro de los Lamentos y entendieran la magnitud del amor a Athena se han reformado de una manera increíble y ahora son fieles seguidores de las causas de esta. Por su parte, Aldebarán ha decidido mejorar sus técnicas a pesar de la paz que ahora reina en la Tierra y cada mañana se le ve en el Coliseo entrenando arduamente. Shaka por el momento no se encuentra en el Santuario, la Diosa Athena le permitió ir por un tiempo a su tierra natal ya que este deseaba poder realizar una meditación más en su lugar de nacimiento. El maestro de libra decidió regresar a los cinco antiguos picos dejando a Shiryu a cargo de su armadura y la casa de la Balanza a pesar de conservar su juventud, pero, aún así continua visitando constantemente a su entrañable amigo Shion, actual Patriarca del Santuario. Camus y Milo pudieron por fin arreglar los malos entendidos que se generaron entre ellos cuando el primero regresó de la muerte portando una Sapuri amenazando acabar con la vida de Athena, ellos desde muy pequeños han sido los mejores amigos a pesar de ser tan diferentes uno del otro. Shura se sigue caracterizando por ser el Santo más fiel a la Diosa de la Sapiensa, él, al igual que Aldebarán ha seguido entrenando, solo que este lo hace con una Katana para mejorar los cortes que puede emplear con su temida técnica Excálibur, sin embargo ambos nos encontramos unidos por un tormentoso pasado, por la misma razón, la muerte de nuestro compañero de armas Aioros de Sagitario, más que compañero, era nuestro hermano y ambos nos encargamos de darle una muerte verdaderamente injusta, pero, aún así, soy yo quien debió haber cargado solo con esa culpa, si no hubiera sido tan débil para dejarme controlar por un Dios sanguinario, en ese entonces realmente me sentía acorralado y solo, y fue eso que Ares decidió aprovechar para hacer con mi cuerpo lo que le viniera en gana, me sentía tan impotente por todo lo que me obligaba a hacer, atrapado en mi propia mente sin escapatoria alguna. Aioros con su infinita misericordia nos otorgó su perdón al igual que su hermano menor, Aioria también resultó ser víctima de mis acciones manipuladas siendo repudiado por ser el hermano del traidor Aioros, después de tanto sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar ahora vive realmente feliz puesto que tiene a su lado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida Marín, la mujer que ama y Aioros su querido hermano.

A veces me da envidia ver lo bien que se llevan, puesto que yo, a pesar de tener un hermano menor, mi gemelo, mi sangre; no puedo llevar una buena relación con él. No sé qué es lo que sucede con nosotros, después de regresar a la vida solamente nos miramos sin cruzar palabra alguna, como aquella vez cuando él me entregó la daga con la que había intentado asesinar a Athena trece años atrás. Sé que él ha cambiado su forma de pensar, me lo demostró con acciones luchando por la justicia y el amor sacrificando incluso su valiosa vida en el intento desesperado de salvar la vida de nuestra Diosa. Gracias a él pude portar una vez más mi Armadura Dorada para continuar con lo que él empezó, en aquel momento pude sentir su esencia a mi lado brindándome su poder, su apoyo; aquello fue más que suficiente para mí, por primera vez, desde que éramos niños luchamos codo a codo por la misma causa.

A pesar de ello no me siento capaz de hacerle frente a los fantasmas del pasado que me atormentan, como pude ser capaz de condenar a mi hermano a una muerte segura. Esto es lo que realmente me atormenta. He visto su mirada, sé que no me culpa puesto que Athena se encargó de explicarle a todos que en aquella época me encontraba manipulado por la voluntad de Ares, no pasé desapercibida la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro, por fin pudo entender mi actuar, posiblemente él ya me ha perdonado aquello, pero el que no se perdona soy yo. Desde que éramos niños juré protegerlo de todo mal y resultó ser que yo sería el que se lo causara.

Ya mañana será otro día, por el momento es mejor irme a mi habitación antes de que él regrese del Templo del Escorpión, ¿algún día tendré el valor de enfrentarlo?, no lo sé. Tan concentrado me encontraba en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta en qué momento Kanon regresó hasta que escuché su voz.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir huyendo del pasado? _– _me preguntó estando a mis espaldas, seguramente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho como es su costumbre.

– No lo sé – fue lo único que pude articular, ¿es que siempre sabes que es lo que cruza por mis pensamientos?

– Estoy harto de que sigas con esa actitud Saga, han pasado casi dos meses desde que regresamos a la vida y ni siquiera eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada – me dijo sujetándome el hombro para voltearme y quedar así frente a frente y sin embargo yo seguía evitando su mirada.

– No puedo – dije siguiendo con la misma actitud intentando no flaquear.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no fue culpa tuya?, por todos los dioses fuiste manipulado por Ares, por eso te comportaste así conmigo, por eso me encerraste en Cabo Sunión, y bien merecido que lo tenía – intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedo evitar sentir culpa? – le dije estallando por fin en lágrimas amargas – intenté matarte cuando juré protegerte contra todo mal – le solté cayendo de rodillas al piso.

– ¿Es por ese juramento que te sientes así verdad? – me preguntó ya más tranquilo y como si se tratar de un niño chiquito me rodeó con sus brazos apretándome contra él en un abrazo que he anhelado por tanto tiempo – tú no fuiste débil Saga, de lo contrario Ares hubiera vencido, pero eso no sucedió, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, a pesar de que tuviste que arrancarte tu propia vida lo venciste para que no le hiciera daño a Athena, los dioses son muy poderosos, y yo en vez de darme cuenta de lo que te ocurría me dediqué a obrar de la peor forma – era realmente increíble el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí, siento como poco a poco esas heridas de pasado van sanando, no puedo decir que completamente pero sé que si estamos juntos superaremos cualquier cosa, juntos como los hermanos que somos. Por fin decido levantar la vista y enfocarla en tu rostro tan parecido al mío, en tu mirada esmeralda opacada por las lágrimas puedo ver que también llevas a cuesta tantas culpas, he sido tan egoísta contigo.

– Sé que no podemos borrar las acciones que cometimos en el pasado, pero, enfrentemos juntos el presente y el futuro para que valga la pena esta segunda oportunidad que se nos fue brindada, juntos como los hermanos que somos – puedo ver que mis palabras te animan y tu mirada vuelve a tener ese brillo soñador que tenías cuando eras pequeño, ahora soy yo quien te envuelve en un abrazo como el que me brindaste hace unos momentos, soy tan feliz por recuperarte y por tener la dicha de vivir nuevamente porque sé que a partir de ahora todo será diferente porque estaremos siempre juntos, mi querido hermano.


	2. Kanon

**Bueno, pues esta es una sorpresita que tenía preparada para todos ustedes, se me hacía un tanto egoísta dejar el fic de esta manera con solo el punto de vista de Saga, así que en este segundo y ahora sí último capítulo, se pueden ver los sentimientos del gemelo menor, espero que sea de su agrado y pues espero con ansías sus comentarios a ver qué tal les pareció el final de esta historia, sin más que decir les dejo con este último capítulo de "MI QUERIDO HERMANO", dejen review.**

**Agradezco inmensamente a aquellos que dejaron review en el primer capítulo:**

**Aleksast.**

**Sofhi.**

**Muerte 16.**

**Y pues queda atenta la invitación de que pasen a leer mi otro fic "HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA" que recientemente he actualizado.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino al señor Kurumada, utilizo a los personajes con el único fin de entrenerlos a ustedes.**

**MI QUERIDO HERMANO (POV Kanon).**

Vaya, vivo de nueva cuenta, realmente no entiendo a los Dioses, un día nos atormentan con el peor de los castigos y al otro nos devuelven la vida, ¿o es que acaso esto también se trata de un castigo?, averiguarlo, no vale la pena. Ahora me encuentro aquí en el Templo de Escorpión que se ha vuelto mi refugio en este tiempo que llevamos con nuestra nueva vida ¿por qué aquí?, simple una de las causas es por la que se podría llamar buena relación que tengo con Milo, guardián de éste templo y la otra se encuentra en el Tercer Templo, así es, se trata de ni más ni menos que mi hermano gemelo.

Actualmente en el Santuario se vive un ambiente lleno de paz y armonía que en ocasiones me abruma ¿es que acaso aún no me hago a la idea de que he cambiado y lucho por la justicia y por Athena?, lo más seguro es que sí, ha sido un cambio muy drástico para mí en tan poco tiempo hasta a mis propios compañeros de armas les ha costado trabajo creerlo, pero enterarse de lo que sucedió en mi última batalla contra Radamanthis les ha servido de prueba para ver que tan fiel soy a la Diosa Athena. Poco a poco he podido conocerlos, he sabido que el Santo de Aries tiene un pupilo que por lo que he visto muy pronto podrá obtener su propia Armadura, la de su maestro; sinceramente no, tal vez una de bronce o plata le caería bien al chiquillo. Tengo entendido que Shaka de Virgo se encuentra fuera del Santuario, al parecer fue a su tierra natal a hacer no sé qué cosa. Según lo que Milo me ha contado los que más han cambiado después de ser devueltos a la vida son Deathmask y Afrodita, no los conocía antes de la batalla así que no puedo dar una opinión con respecto a esos dos. El que realmente me sorprendió por su decisión fue el maestro de Libra, abandonar su Armadura y dejársela a su alumno, él quien tanto respeto me había inspirado se encontraba ahora viviendo en los cinco antiguos picos aunque de vez en cuando venía a visitar al Patriarca Shion. Y, con respecto a Milo, ésta había podido recuperar a su mejor amigo únicamente porque logró mantener a raya a su orgullo que no permitía ese acercamiento entre él y el Santo de Acuario.

Ja y ni que decir de aquellos chiquillos que fueron hasta el Templo marino a arruinar mis planes de conquista mundial, se han convertido en toda una leyenda aquí en el Santuario, se podría decir que casi son tan venerados como los mismos Dioses y ahora que la Ley de las Amazonas fue abolida las hormonas flotan en el aire, para mayor prueba está el _gato_ dorado que mantiene una relación con la Amazona del Águila, Aioria odia que le diga gato, pero yo no tuve la culpa es Milo el que siempre lo llama de esa forma.

Por último se encontraba aquel a quien pensé nunca volvería a ver, aquel a quien le tenía envidia por tener una gran amistad con mi hermano, aquel a quien todos veían como un verdadero héroe por proteger a Athena, Aioros de Sagitario, sabía que el regreso del arquero dorado iba a afectar a sobremanera a mi hermano quien fue perdonado por este junto a Shura de Capricornio quien había ejecutado contra él el castigo designado por el supuesto Patriarca. Parecerá infantil pero, aún le tengo envidia a ese sujeto, ver la buena relación de hermandad que tiene con Aioria, una relación que yo no he podido tener con Saga desde que éramos niños, en aquella época en la él me hizo el juramento de protegerme siempre, como extraño aquellos días en que solamente éramos Saga y Kanon.

Desde aquí en el Octavo Templo puedo sentir la nostalgia y tristeza que irradia tu cosmo proveniente desde Géminis, ¿es que acaso todavía te culpas por lo ocurrido en el pasado Saga?, decido despedirme de Milo y Camus para encaminarme al Tercer Templo, para hacerte frente de una vez por todas. Desde que regresamos a la vida no haces más que ignorarme, evades mis miradas, si intento hablar contigo sales diciendo cualquier excusa y me dejas con la palabra en la boca pero esta vez será diferente, no permitiré que sigas huyendo de esta manera de mí.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la parte trasera del Templo de Géminis y me pongo a meditar en ¿qué es lo que te acongoja tanto Saga?, cuando nos revivieron y se nos fue informado que tus acciones pasadas eran a causa de que Ares, Dios de las Guerras Sangrientas, se había posesionado de tu cuerpo, me pregunté una y mil veces ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, fue hasta entonces que entendí tu proceder hermano, me encerraste en Cabo Sunión por obra de ese repulsivo ser que se adueñó de ti.

Todos perdonaron tus crímenes porque entendieron que no había sido culpa tuya, pero conociéndote como te conozco, estoy prácticamente seguro que te sigues culpando por cada una de tus acciones, tú no deberías culparte nada Saga, de nosotros yo soy el que ha sido un canalla que ni siquiera merecía el perdón de Athena, a quien, por medio de Poseidón y de Hilda de Polaris, intenté matar. Soy yo el que no merece el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera el tuyo por haberte defraudado de esa manera tan vil.

Decidido a hacerte entrar en razón me adentro al Templo y sigo el rastro de tu cosmo, te encuentras sentado en el centro del Salón de Duelos, veo como poco a poco te levantas y te diriges hacia las escalinatas que te llevarán al piso Residencial del Templo, no te haz dado cuenta que estoy aquí y antes de que te me escurras decido por fin hablar.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir huyendo del pasado? _– _te preguntó tomando mi postura habitual y veo como te sobresaltas un poco, tal vez porque no te diste cuenta de mi presencia o podría ser por la pregunta que te hice, no sé de que te sorprendes, sabes perfectamente que nunca me ando con rodeos.

– No lo sé – fue tu respuesta, odio que no contestes claramente a mi pregunta.

– Estoy harto de que sigas con esa actitud Saga, han pasado casi dos meses desde que regresamos a la vida y ni siquiera eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada – te digo sujetándote el hombro para voltearte y quedar frente a frente y aún así rehúyes mi mirada.

– No puedo – me respondes de nuevo con monosílabos intentando hacerte al fuerte.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no fue culpa tuya?, por todos los dioses fuiste manipulado por Ares, por eso te comportaste así conmigo, por eso me encerraste en Cabo Sunión, y bien merecido que lo tenía – te dije intentado hacerte entrar en razón, me irrita a sobremanera ese comportamiento tuyo, ¿dónde está aquel hombre al que tanto admiré?, porque así es Saga, te admiré en aquella época aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedo evitar sentir culpa? – me dijo por fin estallando en lágrimas llenas de tristeza e inmenso dolor – intenté matarte cuando juré protegerte contra todo mal – me dijiste cayendo de rodillas al piso, ahora comprendo tu actitud Saga, todo es por mi culpa.

– ¿Es por ese juramento que te sientes así verdad? – te pregunte guardando la compostura, no lo soporto Saga, no soporto verte así. Es por ello que te tomo entre mis brazos como si te trataras de un niño pequeño que necesita de todo el cariño que sea posible, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba esto hermano _–_ tú no fuiste débil Saga, de lo contrario Ares hubiera vencido, pero eso no sucedió, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, a pesar de que tuviste que arrancarte tu propia vida lo venciste para que no le hiciera daño a Athena, los dioses son muy poderosos, y yo en vez de darme cuenta de lo que te ocurría me dediqué a obrar de la peor forma – te dije intentando hacerte entrar en razón. Puedo sentir como poco a poco te vas calmando, al parecer mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, levantas ese rostro tan igual al mío y enfocas esas pupilas esmeraldas en las mías, que ahora se encuentran opacadas por las lágrimas, ¿en qué momento empecé a llorar?, eso ya no importa. Saga, a partir de ahora intentemos ser los hermanos que éramos en nuestra niñez, protegiéndonos el uno al otro, como siempre debió haber sido. Veo como escaneas mi mirada en busca de no sé qué cosa.

– Sé que no podemos borrar las acciones que cometimos en el pasado, pero, enfrentemos juntos el presente y el futuro para que valga la pena esta segunda oportunidad que se nos fue brindada, juntos como los hermanos que somos – me dices, y veo que por fin podremos vivir tranquilos el uno con el otro no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras y creo que eso se refleja en mi mirada ya que ahora eres tú quien me estrecha en un abrazo que he anhelado por tanto tiempo Saga, por fin podremos ser los de antaño, mi querido hermano.

**FIN.**


End file.
